Vom Lernen
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Ron kriegt die Krise! Hermione hat ihn doch tatsächlich dazu verdonnert Fahradfahren zu lernen! Dabei stoßen beide auf ein interessantes Thema und finden ein Stück Wahrheit über den jeweils anderen heraus. RandR please!


Hallo alle miteinander!

Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich an meiner anderen FF, Freaky Friday, weiterschreiben, aber das hier war so eine spontane Eingebung, die mir ins Hirn appariert ist (so ganz komischerweise beim Fahrradfahren g Aber ich bin halt ein verrücktes Whon)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ein wenig. Es gibt keinen HBP Spoiler! (Naja, doch einen ganz klitzekleinen. Aber wer das Buch noch nicht gelesen hat, dem wird dieser Satz eh nicht auffallen. Er trägt auch nicht zu Handlung bei! Also keine Angst!)

Ein spezieller Dank geht an diekleineMaus, die das ganze hier beta gelesen hat. Hab dich ganz doll lieb! #schmatz#

Have fun reading! And enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Vom Lernen  
_

_Ronsreallove_

„'Mione! Es geht nicht! Ich kann das nicht!", sagte ein äußert verzweifelter Ron Weasley.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du wirst es schon noch hinbekommen", erwiderte eine sich ein Kichern verkneifende Hermione Granger.

Ron saß auf Hermiones Fahrrad und versuchte mit aller Mühe zwei Meter zu fahren, ohne herunterzufallen. Hermione betrachtete das Ganze recht belustigt und gab ihm hin und wieder Ratschläge, die Ron als äußert lästig empfand.

„Du musst es dir wie beim Fliegen vorstellen!", erklärte sie. „Die Schnelligkeit bringt größeres Gleichgewicht."

„Ja, der Unterschied zum Fliegen ist nur, dass der Besen das Fliegen übernimmt und ich das Lenken. Wesentlich einfacher, wenn ich mich da nicht irre!", gab Ron frech zurück.

Es war ein warmer Sommertag. Die Ferien hatten vor ein paar Wochen begonnen und Hermione hatte Harry und Ron zu sich eingeladen. Allerdings musste Harry noch eine Woche bei den Dursleys bleiben, eine Anweisung Dumbledores. Und als Hermione und Ron gerade in der Küche saßen und ein Stück Kirschkuchen aßen, sah sie durch das Küchenfenster ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade Fahrradfahren lernte. Verträumt erzählte sie Ron davon, wie ihr Vater es ihr beigebracht hatte. Ron meinte, er könne es überhaupt nicht und würde auch lieber fliegen, als in solche komischen „Besale", wie er es nannte zu treten. Daraufhin hatte Hermione ihn gezwungen sich auf ihr Fahrrad zu setzen und es zu probieren.

„Ich bringe es dir heute noch bei Ron! Und wenn es bis heute Abend um zehn dauert!"

Hermione hatte ein kleines Feuer in ihren Augen, das aufloderte. Ron grinste. Das war eben seine 'Mione. Hauptsache man lernte etwas im Leben, egal wie lange es dauerte. Sein Grinsen verblasste allerdings, als das kleine Mädchen, das Hermione früher am Tag beobachtet hatte, stolz an ihm vorbeifuhr und ihn schelmisch angrinste. Es musste bescheuert aussehen, wie er als 16-jähriger Junge von einem vielleicht fünf Jahre alten Mädchen übertroffen wurde. Und das bei etwas in der Muggelwelt so banalem wie Fahrradfahren!

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich das hinbekomme?", fragte Ron zweifelnd. „Ich meine, ich wurde von meiner Konkurrenz eindeutig geschlagen", fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu, das nun wieder zurück zu ihrem Vater fuhr. Sie lächelte glücklich und lief rot an.

Ron wollte absteigen, aber Hermione hielt ihn ab.

„Nicht aufgeben Ron! Du kriegst das schon hin. Man kann einfach alles lernen!", sagte sie und drängte ihn wieder auf das Fahrrad zu steigen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ron leise und setzte sich in der Hoffnung, dass Hermione ihn nicht gehört haben mochte, wieder auf den Sattel. Doch Hermione sprach ihn darauf an.

„Wieso glaubst du das?"

Ron seufzte. Sie musste auch immer alles wissen wollen. Typisch Mädchen! (A/N: Ja ja… da freuen sich die Herren jetzt bestimmt und die Damen, die das lesen, werden mich garantiert entsetzt angucken („JUDAS!"# g# an dieser Stelle Gruß an Cathi und Nina), aber es ist wahr… wir Mädchen sind schon verdammt neugierig. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Jungen das nicht auch sind. Aber was diskutiere ich hier eigentlich? Weiter jetzt…)

„Nun ja, es ist halt so. Es gibt eben Dinge, die man nicht lernen kann.", sagte Ron ziemlich knapp, was Hermione offensichtlich als Erklärung nicht reichte.

„Und was sind das deiner Meinung nach für Dinge? Ich hätte gerne ein Beispiel."

„Man kann zum Beispiel nicht lernen, mutig zu sein… wie man ja an mir sieht", den letzten Teil des Satzes nuschelte Ron nur, aber wieder konnte Hermione es verstehen.

„Soll das heißen, du denkst, du wärst nicht mutig?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich denke es nicht nur… ich weiß es auch!", sagte Ron.

„Und warum um Himmels willen _denkst_ du das?"

Ron wusste schon, warum er nicht mutig war, wie Harry. Aber er konnte es Hermione nicht sagen. Es ging einfach nicht! Er war…eben nicht mutig genug, hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Und wenn jemand so war, dann war er für Ron jemand, der keinen Mut besaß.

„Ich war nie so mutig wie Harry. Ich bin eben jemand, der sich lieber im Hintergrund hält."

„Oh Ron! Harry ist mutig, weil er es sein _muss_! Im Grunde genommen, hat er große Angst, wie wir alle. Aber stell dir mal vor, Harry würde zitternd und sich hektisch umguckend durch die Gegend laufen. Was würden die Leute denn sagen? Sie würden sagen, ‚Sieh mal, dieser Junge soll unsere Rettung vor Voldemort sein… Erbärmlich!'"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Voldemort sagen würden, 'Mione", redete Ron dazwischen und fing sich dadurch einen bösen Blick von ihr ein.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist: Harry hat gar keine andere Wahl. Die Leute vertrauen auf ihn und wenn er nicht für sie stark ist, wer dann? Wer gibt diesen Menschen Hoffnung, dass alles wieder gut wird, wenn nicht Harry? Das ist nicht „Mut", Ron. Das ist reine Beherrschung."

„Bestreitest du jetzt, dass Harry mutig ist? Was ist mit all den Sachen, die in den letzten Jahren passiert sind? Der Stein der Weisen, die Kammer des Schreckens (A/N: schön falsch übersetzt… aber na ja, was will man machen), die Sache mit Sirius, das Trimagische! Und zu guter letzt auch noch die Geschichte in der Mysteriumsabteilung!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass Harry nicht mutig ist. Aber überlege doch mal! Wer hat ihm, denn bei allem geholfen? Du!"

Ron sah seine beste Freundin ungläubig an. Sie konnte das nicht ernst meinen. Bei allem was je passiert war, hatte er furchtbare Angst gehabt. Um ihrer aller Leben. Hermione fuhr fort.

„Der Stein der Weisen… Harry wäre gar nicht so weit gekommen, wenn du dich nicht geopfert hättest in diesem riesigen Schachspiel! Die Kammer des Schreckens… du bist in diesen Wald gegangen, nur um herauszufinden, was mich und die anderen versteinert hat. Und du wusstest was für Gefahren dort lauern! Und in die Kammer bist du auch mitgegangen, um deine Schwester zu retten! Sirius… du wärst für Harry gestorben, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre! Du hast dich schützend zwischen ihn und einen Mörder gestellt, wie du wusstest. Beim Trimagischen Turnier war es meiner Meinung nach sehr mutig von dir, einzugestehen, dass du dich geirrt hast. Nicht viele Leute können das! Schau dir Percy an! Und von der Mysteriumsabteilung brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu reden! Du weißt, dass wir Harry sehr geholfen haben!"

Ron sagte nichts. Er verstand immer noch nicht, wo er mutig gewesen sein soll. Harry hätte all dies auch für ihn getan. Das war Freundschaft, kein Mut.

„Aber Hermione, ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Ich _musste_ all das tun! Sonst wären Harry und du heute vielleicht nicht mehr hier!"

„Nein! Du hattest jedes Mal die Wahl. Du hättest nicht mit durch die Falltür springen müssen. Du hättest nicht mit in den Wald oder die Kammer gemusst. Du hättest dich nicht vor Harry stellen müssen. Du hättest weiter auf Stur machen können und deinen Fehler nicht zugeben müssen. Und du hättest nicht mit auf die Thestrale steigen und nach London fliegen müssen. Das war alles deine freie Entscheidung, Ron."

Eine Stille trat ein, in der Ron versuchte herauszufinden, was genau nun Mut war.

„Ron sieh mal", sagte Hermione als er weiterhin schwieg. „ Das alles hast du getan, weil dir Harry und ich am Herzen liegen. Das ist wahrer Mut, Ron. Sich für seine Freunde einzusetzen. Nicht sich freiwillig in irgendwelche Gefahren zu stürzen."

Sie hatte Recht. Das war es, aber in einem Punkt war er doch ein Feigling. Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass er furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Krum war und dass er sie liebte?

„Du zweifelst immer noch an dir, oder?", sagte Hermione. „Ich seh es in deinen Augen." (A/N: Hermy kann jetzt auch so was wie die Tuse aus „Die Insel" #g#)

Ron seufzte schwer. Sie wusste einfach alles. Das konnte einem manchmal gewaltig auf den Keks gehen.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Hermione, die aus irgendeinem Grund glühend scharlachrot angelaufen war (A/N: höhö… den Satz kennen wir doch #g#), „ich finde du bist der mutigste Mensch, den ich kenne."

Rons Ohren liefen hochrot an. Sie hatte ihm ein Kompliment gemacht. In Rons Brust gab es eine kleine Explosion, nach der er sich unglaublich stolz und glücklich fühlte.

„Danke", sagte er schlicht und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie grinsten sich verlegen an.

„Der Rotschopf und Hermione sitzen in 'nem Baum. Küssen sich in ihrem Traum.", erklang eine sing-sang Stimme

Die beiden schraken auf und sahen auf die kleine Nachbarin von Hermione.

„Hermione, ist das dein Knutsch-Freund?", fragte die Kleine und sah Ron grinsend an. (A/N: so was sagen kleine Kinder doch, oder? #g#)

„Oh, weißt du Hannah - ", stammelte Hermione und lief noch dunkler an, als sie es eh schon war. Ron sah nicht besser aus.

Der Vater des kleinen Mädchens kam herüber und nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Ärgerst du schon wieder die arme Hermione?", sagte er und sah seine Tochter ermahnend an.

„Oh nein, Mr Williams. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte Hermione und lächelte ihn an.

„Schön. Grüß doch bitte deine Eltern von mir, wenn sie wieder da sind, ja?", sagte Mr Williams und ging. Die kleine Hannah winkte ihnen über seine Schulter zu und machte dann eine Art Luftkuss.

Ron lachte nervös.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir Schluss machen. Also… mit dem Fahrradfahren, meine ich", sagte Ron und stieg wieder ab. Er schob das Fahrrad in Richtung Garage.

„Ja ist gut, aber morgen machen wir weiter", rief ihm Hermione hinterher.

Als Ron das Rad in der Garage abstellte, machte er sich einige Gedanken. Kinder logen nie. Sie sahen immer die Wahrheit.

„Ja Hermione!", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und grinste. Er fühlte sich mutiger und stärker als je zuvor. „Morgen machen wir weiter."

* * *

Ich hoffe den letzten Satz hat man verstanden. Nun gut. Wenn euch das hier gefallen hat, dann lasst mir doch ein Review da. Wisst ihr was… ich hab's mir noch ein wenig anders überlegt. Schreibt mir ein Review, selbst, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat. Wie das geht? Na ist doch ganz easy… schaut mal nach unten… nein nicht so weit! Schon noch auf dem Bildschirm. Da, genau! Da ist so ein Kästchen. Nein! Nicht das große, das kleine daneben! Jawoll, genau das! Da einmal draufklicken und was schreiben… War nicht so schwer oder? #g# 

Venceremos und bis zur nächsten FF!


End file.
